


I Died With Her

by MicahBoi



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicahBoi/pseuds/MicahBoi
Summary: i wrote this back when the episode aired and never posted it WHOOPS. honestly still not entirely sure how i feel about it but hey. whatever.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	I Died With Her

There are no words that could possibly describe the effect that her twin’s death has had on Ruby Rocks. She is numb and furious and drowning and empty and abandoned and broken-reeling-dead-disbelieving-hollow-hollow-hollow, everything all at once, and she wonders if Liam felt even a fraction of this when Preston was slaughtered in the cathedral, wonders if she too will become a darker angrier Hungerbent shell of herself, wonders if the tears she sheds will harden her skin into an armour to block the world out and leave her forever feeling so desperately _alone_.

They are able to retrieve Jet’s body. Something about the silhouette of her father cradling her sister’s lifeless form makes it _real_ for Ruby, breaks her out of the denial and wishfulness and pathetic half-hope she’d cocooned herself in, and her breath catches deep in her chest and she chokes on tears she can’t afford to shed. Here, surrounded by her parents and Theo and Liam and Cumulous, knowing her family is suffering the same loss as she is, Ruby has never felt so utterly, horribly alone. Because normally, when she is struggling, Jet is there at her side to wrap her in a hug and crack jokes in their singsong language until everything’s alright. Now, though, there is no normal. Not anymore. No pinky interlocks with hers, and her locket is cold and heavy against her chest, its other half around the throat of a boy who has no connection with it.

The group fights back Ceresian soldiers as Amethar braces himself against the Belbaby, shoving the ship away from the dock with enough force to snap ropes as though they were nothing at all. Without thinking, Ruby scrambles up the gangplank as the ship moves out toward more open sailing, and the rest of the group barely makes it aboard. Manta Ray says nothing to the broken royal family. There is nothing he _can_ say. Ruby goes into the cabin and lies down, attempting to sleep. She can’t stand to be awake anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this back when the episode aired and never posted it WHOOPS. honestly still not entirely sure how i feel about it but hey. whatever.


End file.
